Grga Budislav Angjelinović
'It was my duty to think that I should start first and I take pride in those bloody hands.' These word were spoken by Grga Budislav Angjelinović (January 14th, 1886 - May 1st, 1946) at the Belgrade Assembly held on April 26th, 1921. He bled his hands by ordering the firing of the three 'Shwarzlose' 8mm heavy machine guns on unarmed protesters against the establishment of Yugoslavia on December 5th, 1918. The day will be membered as 'bloody Thursday'- or rather forgotten by Zagrebers. There are no flowers on the anniversary beneath the memorial plaque erected on Building No 11 in the square, which would be certainly be the in Ireland. Few have ever heard of the December victims. However they were the first victims of Yugoslav nationalism, that is, the 'fight against Croatian nationalism' that is still ongoing. On the evening of December 2nd, 1918, news came to Zagreb that the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes had been created in Belgrade. Few supporters of Svetozar Pribicev tried to organize the procession, but there were not enough. So they went to high school in Zagreb in the morning, stopped classes, and took the high school students to the street parade the city for the new state in the procession. This event was repeated on December 5th, with the celebration of unification at Ban Jelacic Square and the Mass in the cathedral. This regime's celebration was a blatant insult to the Croats and everything Croatian. The Anđelinović family was highly educated, respected and influential in Croatia at the beginning of the last century. She has provided a large number of poets, lawyers, writers, intellectuals and even physicians. Unfortunately, they were all engaged in ORJUN, an organization of Yugoslav nationalists, and many of them were police beaters and Chetniks. In short, they were eclectic example of traditionally treacherous behaviour of the Croatian elite. Grgo himself was born in Hvar in 1886 . After graduating from the University of Zagreb with a degree in history and geography, he continued studies in Prague and Lviv and subsequently completed his doctorate in Zagreb and Lviv. As a law trainee with Dr. Ante Trumbić, founder and president of the Yugoslav Committee established in London in May 1915, he edited the newspaper and later took over the editorship of the newspaper Croatia, published by the faction of the Party of Rights which advocated for unification. of the South Slavic peoples. Shortly before the massacre, in October 1918 he was elected Commissioner for Public Order and Security of the City of Zagreb, or Chief of Police, and left the Party of Rights and joined the Democratic Party, headed by Ljubomor Davidovic, a pro-Yugoslav politician from Serbia, where he remained. Until 1928 to subsequently from the Yugoslav People's Party. By the time Nazi Germany occupied Yugoslavia, Andjelinovic was in many high-level political positions. However in 1941, he fled aboard and joined Chetnik political circles there. During 1942 and 1943 he wrote articles in the Canadian Serbian Gazette and in the Chetnik newspaper Novosti , and also befriended the Chetnik Duke, Momcilo Djujic. The latter came to the forefront of the Chetnik detachment in the summer of 1941 to participate a year later in the establishment of the Dinaric Chetnik Division, whose main task was to conduct ethnic cleansing of non-Serb populations in the 'Serbian lands' within the Karlobag-Ogulin-Karlovac-Virovitica line. It was under his leadership that the Chetniks committed numerous crimes against the Croat population. In the book Croatia in 1945, Bogdan Radica captures the atmosphere in Šibenik and draws a dash about Anđelinović's return to Croatia. On June 16th, 1945, Radica wrote in her diary: 'I am in Sibenik for the third time in anticipation of a connection to Zagreb.. I had dinner at the canteen of the NOC ... One of the attendees reported that Dr. Grga Andjelinovic, a former minister, had returned and was very old. They say he spoke with executives to congragulate them on rebuilding Yugoslavia. He did not return because of communism, but because of Yugoslavia! And communist Yugoslavia, if only Yugoslavia.' It is the last public record of Dr. Grgo Anđelinović. He died on May 1st, 1946 in Split, Općina Split, Split-Dalmatia County, Croatia. Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Dictator Category:Modern Villains Category:War Criminal Category:Elderly Category:Karma Houdini Category:European Villains Category:List Category:Doctors and Scientists